Top
by kawaiiswag40
Summary: When Butters couldn't stand his parents any more, he simply buried himself in dirty thoughts of Kenny.


**A/N: Hey there readers. :) I just edited this story slightly and added a note. Afraid to say I was puffing the magic dragon when this was written/uploaded, so it needed some love. This is just for fun, a little OOC, but I tried to make it plausible and fun. Also, this is one of my first SP fics, so I'd love some feedback. I still feel super awkward with sex scenes, so let me know.**

It was simple; Butters remembered the incredible things he had done with (and to) Kenny.

He had to use this technique at least two, three times a week. Every time his father's anger and expectations boiled over, and his mother's passive aggressive behavior got under his skin, every time he simply couldn't stand it any more, every time he slipped up even the tiniest bit...

One such moment was this. He sat on the family's blue couch, simply sat there, absorbing their angry words like the obedient, docile boy they still imagined him to be. He had scored an 89 on his math quiz, and broken a dish while washing. Don't forget he had continually forgotten to polish the silver, as he'd been told to do, multiple times this week. And he had been shutting himself away too much, that wasn't healthy for a young boy, what was wrong with him? S- so he deserved a good stern talking to, g-gosh darn it.

Fuck right he would, the angry voice in his head screamed. Fuck everything about this.

The internal struggle raged along, no outward show on his face, the urge to scream fighting its way up his throat, but Butters knew he'd already lost to his better senses. He had to just sit here and take it. So that was why he had to repeat the mantra in his heart, to keep his head.

_I've fucked Kenny McCormick, right where you're sitting, Father. He ripped off my shirt and pushed me into the cushions, where he commenced to torture me for the longest half hour of my life. But he knew I fucking loved it, especially when he talks dirty. _

"Mmm, oh jesus, please," moaned Butters, shuddering as Kenny finally stopped sucking a hickey on poor, vulnerable Butters' neck, only to lick down his collar bone, and feather bites down his sensitive chest, and kiss the patch of blonde hair below his belly button and above the hem of his boxers.

"Please what?" the Kenny asked, grinning.

That secretive, dark, awkward blonde became a hundred times more dirty, bold, and open when his pants came off. Not like Butters, who felt like he simply melted into a million pieces when Kenny touched him like that, just so, just under… _Ohhh… _

Butters lost his mind when Kenny grinned deviously, crawling farther down Butters' tiny body, puling his underwear down just slightly, to palm his cock. He warmth of his hand, the pressure from the curl of his fingers...

"Oh God…"

"Please what?"

"You- you! You're amazing."

"Yeah? You like it when I stroke your fucking dick?"

"Yes. I love it. Oh Jesus Christ, Kenny."

"More than you love me filling your tight little ass?"

Kenny hissed the question into Butters' ear, grinding his hips into him.

Butters could barely think or breathe.

"Oh fuck, please," he had moaned, pressing his hips up against Kenny. But he knew his partner's weaknesses too.

"Pl- please Kenny," he whispered, letting the waver into his voice, stuttering slightly. He knew he'd won when Kenny stumbled in his assault, shuddering as he began losing control too.

_Yes father_, Butters thought again. _Preach and scream all you like, but right under your ass I gave Kenny the biggest surprise and best night of his life. _

He'd pushed over Kenny, taking his cracked window of opportunity that only God himself could have opened. He grabbed the distracted Kenny's wrists, pulled them to him, and pinned them against the couch, under Butters' knees.

Kenny's smile became a lust-filled predatory stare at Butters, who kept Kenny's arms pinned while pulling Kenny's boxers down. He smiled back up at Kenny, pushing the offending underwear down to his ankles with his own foot.

"N-No… Oh god, Butters." Kenny groaned, glassed-over eyes full of lust as he stared at Butters grinding against him. He was forced to watch, body held down by the surprisingly strong (or perhaps simply determined) Butters, as the scrawny young blonde mimicked Kenny's actions, leaving hickeys across the other boy's neck and collarbone.

In a weird way, it was Butters' own weaknesses and anger that had brought them together. Butters couldn't even explain it. Their relationship - whatever it was - like some kind of chemical reaction, catalyzed by puberty, frustration, and mutual lust.

"Now…. I can't have your hands escaping, can I?" Butters said, his voice low from excitement.

"Wh-What?"

Butters reached over to the edge of the couch and picked up his shirt, then tied it around Kenny's wrists. He smiled at the shocked boy, fire in his eyes.

"I kinda like this side of you," Kenny said, voice husky.

It had been a perfectly normal day at school, until Kenny had walked in on Butters in the bathroom. Butters simply stared at the shell-shocked, parka-protected boy, his clenched fist dripping blood on the cheap bathroom tile, and the evidence of a shattered mirror clear to see.

"Kenny…" he'd said, unsure what to do. "I- I don't…"

He had only turned to stare at Butters, taking off his hood for the first time in memorable history.

"You aren't as weak as everyone thinks you are, are you?"

Butters, speechless.

"You have a lot of anger in that tiny blonde head of yours, don't you?" he went on. "Who'd imagine it. Little, innocent Butters."

"I just… Y-you ever get that feeling, when you're waiting for the bus, and you imagine jumping in front?" Kenny simply stared at him. Butters flushed but kept going, his hand in incredible pain, the pain somehow freeing. "I just feel like I'm falling, all the time."

"Like you can't do shit about all the fucked up nonsense?"

"Yeah."

That was when Kenny had kissed him.

Kenny had been dealing with worse shit his entire life. With Kenny, Butters felt strong. An indescribable energy filled his core, and all the negative emotions drained out of his body. More and more every day, Butters felt like he was coming out of his shell, becoming the person he wanted to be, learning to laugh in the face of fear, tell the world to go fuck itself, and take what he wanted.

"Hm, I don't know about this," Butters said, mockingly staring with concern down at Kenny on the couch. "No, no, this is all wrong."

But instead of untying him, Butters flipped Kenny onto his stomach, his hands trapped under his own belly.

"You still like it?" Butters asked, as he teased a finger against Kenny's ass. "Oh, you do, don't you?" Kenny only shuddered helplessly against the smaller boy, panting and arching his back after a minute, when Butters slid a second finger in.

"Oh god. No, Butters, please. I can't even…"

"Yeah?"

Butters could feel the blood pounding in his ears, a gentle roaring intensified by the adrenaline running through his system. He could hardly believe what he was doing. But just being with Kenny made him this way. The boy drove him crazy, and it just made him bold and insane.

"What do you want?" Butters asked, his voice soft and wavery beyond his control. "Would you like me to fuck you?"

"Oh please, yes," Kenny moaned his face plastered to the cushion. His back arched up off the couch.

Oh yes, Butters thought, even more calm than before. Under your dear ass is where I pushed myself into another boy for the first time ever, and thank God it was the incredible Kenny, who he counted as his own.

Butters had only made it three thrusts. They took a slow, slow minute to fill Kenny for the first time, each inch pushing in to the tight, hot place that was Kenny's with excruciating care.

"You feel a-amazing," Butters breathed, shuddering, After three exquisite thrusts, he pulled out, and flipped Kenny over, untying his hands. But almost to Butters' surprise, he stayed on top. They lifted Kenny's legs up onto Butters' shoulders, and they resumed, faces inches apart, staring at each other as they fucked the living daylight out of themselves, watching every curve of their love's face.

And yes Mother, he had a beautiful face when he came. You would hardly believe it. But it pales in comparison to the sight of Kenny when we found that little spot that drove him absolutely _wild. _

Afterwards, their exhausted, happy bodies cuddled together on the couch, whispering secret nothings to each other.

This was how Butters dealt with life when life kicked him in the balls in the form of his shit head parents. He wasn't falling anymore, he was flying. There was a whole separate world he kept secret inside himself. Butters could lose himself in his own memories, and suddenly he felt on top of the world.


End file.
